Death is just the beginning
by Russian.God
Summary: What happens when Jason gets out of Jail? I'm just messing with what could have happened when he was released. R
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! This is just a different take on Jason's freedom. In the actual Morganville Vampires he just stalks Claire and Eve but how about if he got really REALLY angry and decided to take his revenge? Well this is what happens in my version! Hope you like it and please review i would love to know what you think :D_**

**_all rights go to the awesome Rachel Caine i own nothing!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Morganville Vampires

CLAIRES POV  
Oops I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in the game oh baby baby … Britney Spears? Really? This is what I wake up to? I just got shot and I'm in God knows where scared and alone and some pop song is playing so loud that I can feel the floor beneath me vibrating? Okay this is ridiculous. Wait, hold up, rewind and pause! Floor? There shouldn't be a floor. I'm dead. Now that I think about it I can smell chilli and the distant murmurs and sobs. This isn't right. Okay, time to open my eyes and figure just exactly what the hell is going on!

I open my eyes to the most beautiful place I have ever seen before. I was lay on the most soft green grass which was run wild with golden colored daisies and as I bring myself to look up I notice I am in a clearing and the daisies stretch to the far edges where magnificent oaks stand they are old and powerful. I feel like I'm in a fairy tale only this one started with the end. I can still remember it as clearly as if it was happening right in front of me and as it was a little bubble had popped up and was showing me exactly what HAD happened! Wow. This is getting cooler and cooler by the minute! I could get used to this being dead thing… just maybe.

The sudden banging coming from the bubble pulled me out of my dream like thoughts and back to the reality at hand I could see it everything that had happened just a day ago. Me and Eve sat in the living room she was sat in her favorite armchair which also happens to be Michael's chair, go figure, and I lay out on mine and Shane's couch on my laptop. It was amazing how life seemed so simple so innocent, well as innocent as life can be in Morganville, and then Jason Rosser decided to storm through my front door wielding a shot gun screaming about something Oliver had said. Me and Eve automatically shot up and ran behind the couch trying to put as much distance between us and him.

After looking round the hallway and first living room no one used he saw us huddled together in the main living area and his expression could kill. His eyes blood red, not vamp red but like an alcoholic who's had to much to drink red, he had sweat and dirt all over him and his clothes were ripped and oh my! He was covered in blood!

"You locked me away you BITCH!" Jason screamed at Eve he looked like he was about to come over and strangle her and I could feel her shaking beside me.  
"Jason, I'm s-so sor-"she attempted to say but Jason cut her off his rage seemed to have intensified.  
"DON'T EVEN TRY EVE! You know exactly what you did and you are NOT sorry and I'm going to make you suffer! Claire get out of the house I don't want you to see this." He finished the sentence in an almost sincere tone but no way on Earth was I leaving Eve alone with him.  
"That is so not going to happen Jason! Put the gun down and walk away you don't want to do this! You know it's not the right thing to do and you will just end up back in jail all over again! And then who will you blame? Me? Jason just walk away and we won't say a thing!" I tried to plead with him but whatever progress I had made Eve soon ruined it.  
"The hell we will! The psycho just threatened me with a gun! I know he's my brother but sometimes it doesn't even matter! You're a killer Jason and I don't care if you rot for the next 100 years in that jail cell! You will NOT get away with this!" That's when I saw the murderous glare flash through his eyes and he cocked his gun and aimed at Eve's chest she was too busy looking at me she didn't even notice till the last second fortunately I did, I jumped in front of her more out of instinct than anything else and before I knew it I was in excruciating pain and I heard a blood gurgling scream which I just realised came from me. At that moment the front door bang open and in came Shane and Michael. Michael ran at super vamp speed straight at Jason and pushed him with bone breaking force against the wall snarling, the shotgun had fallen out of his hand by this point and from the bubble perspective I could see his eyes turn red and this time there was no mistaking it was defiantly vamp eye red. By this point I was lying semi-unconscious on the floor falling into the black abyss that was death but the last words I remember hearing repeat back to me. Shane my lovely Shane was lay over my body tears running down his pain filled face and he said the words that my heart will never forget and that it tears apart my heart because of the pain it caused him just that one sentence. It kills me, that is if I wasn't dead, to have to see the love in his eyes and the pain sitting right next to it. He took my hands in both of his kissing them and then stared straight at me the passion filled the air like a poisonous gas even Eve, Michael and Jason stopped and stared.

"Claire, I love you with all my heart and I don't want you to leave me I would just fall apart so stay holding on just for me please Claire please!"by this point he was sobbing and then he let go of me, I was hurt for some reason I guess it was kind of naïve to think he would stay with me while I died that was until he dug into his pocket and pulled out a dark blue velvet box. He opened it up and inside was the most amazing engagement ring I had ever seen! It had a diamond in the middle with two small sapphires either side, he knew I loved sapphires they reminded me of the deep blue ocean and then he took the ring and placed it on my finger and said " I was going to ask you to marry me today and this is as good a time as never. So, Claire Danvers will you take me Shane Collins a reckless good for nothing screw up to be your husband. Now I'm going to wait for you to wake up to give me the answer because I know you will! You have too! I love you too much Claire…" He couldn't finish the sentence he was crying too much and his face fell onto my lifeless body. I wasn't going to wake up. He wasn't going to get his answer and all because Jason Rosser couldn't handle being screwed over by his sister. I couldn't breathe I couldn't think all I could do was stand, stare and cry. This was the end and this was the most beautiful ending I could ever dream of, protecting my friends and dying in the arms of the man I love. Oh who am I kidding this sucks big time!

* * *

**_THANKS FOR READING NOW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!_**

**_and give me your ideas and thoughts i would love to hear them!_**

**_THANKSSSS xxx  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**And im back :D Thanks for reading this and my thank yous go out to all the people who have favouritized it and alerted it :D**_

_**THANKING YOU NOW ENJOY (hopefully) and REVIEW 3**_

* * *

CLAIRES POV  
After sitting and crying, for what seems like forever, I decide to get up and explore this mysterious place. I still haven't been able to find out why I hear music and can smell Shane's chilli. It just doesn't make any sense! So I pick myself up and follow the sound I find that it is coming from the far edges and when I finally reach there I can see a mirror in the middle of a group of huge oak trees and apples trees I walk to it and look at my reflection doing exactly the same thing only the woman in there looks beautiful and elegant. Her long dark hair falls in lazy waves down her lower back where it contrasts perfectly with deep purple silk dress. The dress is floor length with a low cut neck line showing off her cleavage but not too much to look trampy. All down the straps, following the neckline and down to mid stomach diamante (not sure how they are spelt). Her lips were a perfect shade of red with smoky eyes which frame her chocolate brown eyes which are wide in shock. There are tiny cresses in her forehead where a frown is forming. She almost looks quizickle with that confused look on her face. I laugh realizing how I actually look like. I look amazing and I bet Shane would die right now if he saw me looking like this 'his beautiful angel' he would call me and just as I thought of Shane he appeared in the mirror.

Shane was lay on his bed face planted into his pillow and he was shaking manically. Crying. I wanted to run to him, to hold him in my arms and tell him everything would be alright. I wanted to look into his deep brown eyes the colour of heaven and tell him how much I love him and how sorry I am that I have caused him pain. Just then I heard a soft knock at his door and he must have heard it ok because he stopped shaking and lifted his head far enough just so he could say "Michael go away! No I do not want to have a feeling talk! God sometimes I reckon you're a chick!"

SHANES POV  
I was so not in the mood to talk to Michael. The love of my life had just died in my arms, I had just been interrogated by the good-for-nothing-I've-got-a-stake-shoved-up-my-arse vamps and now I just want to crawl into a ball and die. It's Alyssa all over again only this time it hurts a hell of a lot more. I feel so alone and empty. Just the thought of never being able to hold her close, intoxicate myself in her unique smell, never being able to tell her I love her and never being able to live the rest of my life knowing that no matter how hopeless my life may seem and how hard life can be that waiting for me at home is my Claire. She will never be waiting for me when I come home and now my life really is hopeless.

Eve walks through my door intruding on my wave of misery. I thought it was Michael outside my door not Eve.  
"Shane. Please don't shut me out. We have been friends since preschool. I tell you everything and you helped me through Brandon through Jason even when I have problems with Michael now please let me return the favour!" she had tears running down her cheeks and black smudge marks all around her eyes. Her hair was messy and not done up today and she has changed her blood stained clothes for a pair of trackies and a hoodie. In all the years I have known Eve I didn't even know that she owned a hoodie. Overall she looked as crap as I felt; which is seriously crap. So I let her see me this bad I completely broke down. I slid off my bed down onto my knees in front of her tears now overpowering me and flooding my vision with a watery grave, one that keeps flooding and seems to get deeper and deeper with whey second.  
"What am I going to do without her, Eve? How do I go on knowing I'm never going see her radiantly beautiful smile ever again? Please tell me, I need you to tell me!" I half shouted half sobbed to her. I don't know where it came from all I know is I had to let it all oh because it was eating me alive from the inside out.  
"I don't know Shane. I really don't know. She was my best friend and I can't even face her laundry let alone the fact that she's gone from me forever!" Eve knelt down next to me and we embraced each other for a long time. I'm not sure where my sobs started and hers ended but after a while Michael came in and took Eve too bed knowing she needed to rest I let her go and crawled under my covers back to my alone and depressed state. Never ending. Forever alone.

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING :D hope you liked it now leave me some lovely comments ! ya know you want too! pleasee i would like to know just how crap you know i am tehe :D xxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_YO SUP DUDES AND DUDETTES? yeah im cool.. :) Well anyways here is chapter three! IVE BEEN GETTING A LOT OF INTEREST IN THIS i was just hoping that you guys would show it with some reviews ? PLEASE! im am NOT adding the next chapter, which is written just needs to be edited _**, **_until i get at LEAST 3 reviews so come on show your support! _**

**_Enjoy :) _**

**_

* * *

_**

MICHAELS POV

It has been almost a week. Things aren't the same anymore, not with Claire gone. I've lost way too many people that I love and if it wasn't for Eve I think I might have just joined Shane and crawled up and died in my own little world of hell. I should have been home earlier that day but I had convinced Shane to get off the Xbox and come with me for a gig audition. I wasn't even meant to be having the audition today but I thought I needed to show that I was committed. And it cost Claire her life. I hope Jason rots in that jail cell for the rest of eternity, everyone feels the same way and even Amelie and Oliver are attending his hearing to testify. Go figure that it would be Claire who put in a new justice system that might just let her killer go free. But I can't be thinking of that right now because in less than an hour we are all burying a girl who has touched so many hearts. I will never forget her, she was like a little sister to me and I will never forget the first day I met her.

*FLASHBACK*  
I was sat playing guitar after dinner; both Shane and Eve had gone to bed thank god. I was so over hearing them talk about my birthday and how we should have gone out and celebrated. I so wish I could of but unfortunately I can even leave my own god dam house! I'm 20 now and still feel like a 15 year old boy who has been grounded unfairly. I smile a sad smile to myself and say "happy birthday to you man" and I salute myself with my beer bottle I am holding lazily and I take a few sips "Oh and here's to house arrest. What the hell own or get owned." another sad chuckle escapes my lips. A cough suddenly brought me back to the house. I stared shocked for a moment at a small pretty brown haired girl with big brown eyes stood at the foot of the stairs. Then it clicked, so this is Claire. "Oh you're the one Shane said wanted to talk to me about the room. Hey, come on down"  
She did and I could tell she was limping and she had bruises all over her arms but one hell of one right on her face. This is not the kind of person I want in my house. Shane gets me in enough trouble without this chick but before I can accuse her of being a trouble maker a new problem arises, she is way too young. Barley 16 let alone 18! Not happening.  
"I'm Michael, and you're not 18 so this is going to be a really short conversation" I saw all the happiness and hope drop from her eyes and suddenly I felt like I had just kicked a puppy. In that moment she had won me over completely and I knew I had to protect her too bad it took me a while to get over my pride.  
*end of flashback*

I can't believe how much of a jerk I was to her even though I thought I had reason to be. She was just a 16 year old girl who needed a place to be safe. I am so glad that I finally agreed to let her stay because she truly has changed my life and I can't imagine not knowing her for the past year. I was going over old memories in my head fiddling with the cuffs on my suit jacket, I haven't worn my suit in a while I wish I could be wearing it for a happier occasion. Just then Eve came down the stairs dragging a depressed and crushed looking Shane. She looked heartbroken and was wearing a full sleeved black dress that went all the way to the floor, it cut slightly in at the waist but mainly just flowed she was also wearing a black hat where netting had been attached by a black rose and it covered her face. Behind her Shane looked a mess. A black shirt with black trousers and a grey tie which wasn't even done up properly if Claire could see him right now she'd have a fit. We all just stared at each other for a few minutes' tears rolling down Eves cheeks and then I picked up the car keys and we headed for an amazing girls funeral.

CLAIRES POV  
I was sat watching this mirror. If I thought of a person it would show me what they were doing at that precise moment in time. I was thinking of Shane as usual. He was sat on the end of his bed, head in his hands. He was dressed in all black and his hair looked even messier than usual. I wish I could go up to him now drag him to some hair product and show him how to tie a tie properly. He should look good at my funeral. My funeral wow that was weird to think.  
A knock came at the door and Eve came in dressed in all her gothic glory with a net covering her face. Probably so she could hide the tears and running mascara. Well at least somebody looked good.  
"_I_t's time." she said. It was like she was calling Shane to the hangman, well that's what his expression said anyway. They slumped down the stairs together to be met by a crying Michael. I still will never get used to that sight. He looked so helpless it broke my heart, he was like a big brother and I was going to miss him a lot.  
They stood there for a while just staring until Michael picked up the keys and they walked to the car. No one called shotgun. No one even spoke. This was going to be a really long day.

SHANES POV  
We are all sat in Michael's car, well not all of us... Stop Shane you can't think about it. You've got to just remember not regret! But then again, I am going to the love of my life's funeral if there is any time to regret things or wish for miracles its now.

The car comes to a halt. This is it. This is the time I truly die inside. I've heard that funerals are meant to be the time to put things at rest, the starting point of moving on, but for me this is only just the beginning of a long and painfully lonely life. I walk towards the huddle of people, but I don't even realize. It's like a reflex I just look down and stare off into my own little world. It's just me and Claire; we are sat together in Morganville reservation with a picnic basket and some champagne I had arranged earlier. It was such a beautiful day and Claire was glowing. I had surprised her with this romantic date or what I thought was romantic. I really wasn't any good at this but my day was perfect just being there close to her, smiling and laughing. God I loved her laugh, every time I heard it her laugh was like a slice of heaven slithering through the wind. Her big brown eyes would become warm and entrancing and I would find myself kissing her gorgeous lips. Kissing Claire was the most amazing thing in the world and if I could I would never stop. The way our lips moved together and the way our tongs fought over dominance it was just magical and though it's incredibly corny, it really was like fireworks going off. Hey I'm a guy, I'm not dead. With that one thought it bought me back to where I was. Claire's parents were talking to Eve and Michael but I wasn't listening I was taken in by all the people here. There were so many faces I knew and others I just didn't expect to be here at all. Standing to the left were a big group of vamps; Amelie; Myrnin ; Sam ; a few others I didn't recognize but a person I never expected was stood with tears running down his pale white cheeks and was hovering in the shadows. Oliver. Wow I bet Claire would be in shock, so he really did care, maybe the hippie thing wasn't fake at all, and maybe just maybe he did have a heart. Somewhere. I continued eyeing people. As I looked to them they would look back and would give me sympathetic looks but I just ignored it. I saw people from Claire's classes, people from down the street also there was the mayor and his son Richard Morrell. Random vampires were strewn everywhere. Claire really did make a difference around here. She had bought both vampires and humans that much closer together. And I had only known her a year. A year, so short a time but I was grateful for it none the less. She truly had changed my life. I will always have her in my heart. I felt tears running down my cheeks again but instead of wiping them away violently I just left then there. Too weak to care anymore, that was until I found a group of people that stood over Claire's body. I had to see her one last time. I walked over and as they saw me coming everyone disappeared. There she was. My beautiful angel, lying peacefully in a deep blue dress. She looked so angelic. I stroked her cheek and the rest of my threatening tears came storming down my cheeks and they fell onto her porcelain face. The sermon had begun but I just stood there ignoring everyone. All the sobs, all the cries of pain because I knew, I just knew somewhere, somehow Claire was watching and she had to know I would never leave her. The service went in a blur and I looked up to find myself alone, I vaguely remember people talking to me but I wouldn't listen. I was too far gone. I decided it was getting dark and Claire would kill me if I got ate by a vampire. I started to walk away when 4 people walked towards me and these people were they very last people on earth I ever wanted to see. My blood boiled. If I didn't leave now I might just do something I regret. Just looking into those eyes killed me and before I knew it I was running straight at them. Everything in this moment was wrong I stopped and just stared into those oh so familiar eyes. I dropped too my knees and began to show just how weak I was. And there she stood an angel come down from heaven. An amazing creature, eyes full of tears.

* * *

**_DID YOU LIKE IT? if you did REVIEW.. if you didn't STILL review and tell me what you disliked about it, maybe i could change and improve :D _**

**_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_******

**_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_******

**_REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_******

**_REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_******

**_REVIEW_****_ REVIEW_****_ REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEE!  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

____

__

**__**

**_Heres my next update! and omg thanks to EVERYONE who reviewd and alerted my story! also thanks to those awesome people who favouritized me as either an author or favourtized my story! and i know 'Favouritized' isnt a word but it is now in my own little dictionary! haha. this chapter is more of a bridge chapter it just kind of explains some things but a load more questions will also come into play! i swear i accidentally make things more complicated with each chapter ! sorry but if im making it too complicated just PM me and i will try to explain! sorry! and enjoy guys love you and remember to review!'_**

**_

* * *

_**

CLAIRES POV

I have never seen anything so beautiful. Well, that would be if I could see at all. The fierce and passionate tears welled up inside me threatening to over flow. I love him so much. My Shane. My guardian angel, he stood never moving, never shifting his eyes from my frozen ones. I had stood there in the shadows watching him cry over my lifeless body whispering how much he loved me. I thought I might betray my cover to early and go rushing into his arms to comfort him and tell him everything would be alright but I had promised Amelie that I would not break my cover until Jason and Monica had told me so. Go figure I was now taking orders from Queen Bitch and King Killer. I smiled a cheeky grin and Myrnin stood next to me wondering what I was laughing at. My crazy boss looking at me like I had lost it! Haha that made my smile wider. I was going over the plan in my head. I still can't believe this. I think back to when I was in 'the meadow' even though i was technically in Limbo.

_* flashback*_  
_Hmmm I wonder what Amelie is up to these days. Probably thinking up some new scheme to keep Myrnin sane while keeping Oliver out of power and also having to think of new ideas to keep the peace in Morganville between the Humans and Vampires, not to mention thinking of who she can employ to help Myrnin since I was no longer there and on top of it all probably working on some master plan of world domination. Poor woman. I sat in front of the mirror again and there she popped up. Amelie was gorgeous as usual wearing a blue suit with her platinum blonde hair uncharacteristically waving all the way down to her lower back. She also wore a huge smile and seemed to be staring right into my eyes. That's impossible though, she can't see me. I should know I've been testing it out for a week now! But there she is smiling at me! I better say something, but I'm in shock I can hardly breathe let alone offer my greetings! "Hello Claire. How nice to see you. I see you have realized how to use the mirror? Well seems only half of it's uses anyway, why don't you come through and we can speak face to face. Also close your mouth dear it's not pollite to goggle at someone especially an elder." wow. Amelie spoke in such a tone I had never heard before, she sounded like my grams. Sweet but still stern. After getting over my initial shock I started to think Amelie had lost it. I was dead I couldn't go to her! Firstly it's not possible and secondly even if it was I wouldn't know how!_  
_" Ah my dear Claire I can see you thinking this through. Too get here you must just step through the mirror. Did you not notice that it is Identical to the one that stands in my office? Bad form Claire, I would have expected more from you."_  
_Of course! I remember now! Why didn't I think of this before! Me and Myrnin had been experimenting on inanimate objects as portals and the first thing we tested was the mirror! At the time it didn't work, only half a thing would go through. This concerned me a little. I watched Amelie with weary eyes just too make sure I could not see any evil plan to get me stuck there. I couldn't, all I could see was trust in those emerald green eyes. (A/N I don't remember what colour her eyes are) I stood up and took into a deep, calming breath and took a huge leap into the mirror, it reminded me of when Harry and Ron walk through the gateway to platform 9 3/4._  
_Too my surprise i landed on the other side unscathed and the experience was no different from just stepping through normal portals. Okay crazy moment, 'normal portals'? Yep I had defiantly grown accustomed to living in Morganville._  
_"'Ah, I'm glad to see it worked. I do have complete faith in Myrnin but you never know." WAIT! She just sent me through something she wasn't even sure worked? Great. "Now down to business Claire, you were dead but now you are similar to what Michael was. A spirit you could say only you have a body during the day and none at night, you can also wonder where ever you please in the daytime but at night you must return to the meadow, which in most civilizations has been referred to as 'Limbo' , the place in-between places. I will explain more in due time but for now you must go with Monica Morrell and Jason Rosser. Do exactly what they say, when they say it and know Jason didn't mean to kill you he was acting on orders of Oliver, so try be nice. Myrnin and Frank Collins will be with you at all times. Now go Claire and it is really good to see you again. Also do not banter Myrnin with a million and one questions save it for later dear. This is too mch to process right now. Now leave m-" I didn't let her finish I ran at her and hugged her as tightly as I could, it really was comforting to hear her disaproving words and her sing- song voice again. Strangely I missed it. " It's good to see you too Amelie"' by saying this I took her by surprise and slowly a grin appeared on her face._  
_" yes dear now go we have things to do." she replied still grinning a sweet and kind smile. My head was spinning so many questions. What did she mean by sent by Oliver? Why was Frank now working for Amelie? How did she get to me in Limbo? Why are Monica and Jason I charge? Where are we going? But the biggest question right now was, where was Shane? I wanted to see him so badly and though I didn't know it then I was about to very soon._  
_*end of flash back*_

And there he stood frozen staring down at my body. Well one of them. Tears running down his face. I watched and i waited and just after the last lingering person, who

so happened to be Michael, left Jason gave the signal. They walked ahead of me. Jason, Monica, Myrnin and Frank Collins, pretty much everyone Shane's ever hated walked out to him hoping for forgiveness and trying to redeem themselves. I saw Shane look up and a mix of passionate emotions crossed his face. Anger, sadness, confusion, pain and loss. He stood there for a while then ran at Jason, but he stopped just before and crumpled to the ground. This was too much to bear so Myrnin called me over and I walked slowly to Shane hoping not to scare him too much and when he finally looked up and met my eyes, I was whole again and the world stopped. Everything stopped, my breathing, his breath and everyone was frozen solid because they no longer existed to me. It was just me and Shane sharing in that one short moment which seemed to last an eternity. Everything was said in that one look and then without warning, he fainted.

________

____

**THANKS FOR READING! hope you liked it and again PLEASE REVIEW i would love some feedback **

**espeacially critisism i need to know how to improve! thanks you! xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys so sorry it has taken me a while to update but i have been busy and had writers block! not good also i am in the middle of writing a book for a school project. Too much to do! In this chapter it kind of goes back over the previous day and explains a little bit more. In the next chapter there will be some serious explaining and HOPEFULLY all your questions will be answered :) But if you do have any questions please ask them i will happy to help anyway i can :) im not all that good at explaining things it defiantly something i need to work on so as i said just ask me and im happy to help! Thanks everyone who has been reading this! And remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 3_**

Mademoiselle Tesla 3 x

* * *

JASONS POV (previous day)

What have I done? A wave of guilt hits me with the full force of a 100m tsunami. I have been so stupid and gullible. I can't believe I let Oliver convince me to see him the day I got out of jail! That stupid vamp used mind control on me! He sent me to kill Eve but Claire got in the way. Why had I been so naive to think that Oliver wanted me as a vampire? I should have known better, I mean after Brandon... No. This is entirely my fault no point blaming Oliver, he's a vamp its instinct. I used to understand that but lately being in jail I have started to lose my mind a bit. Probably a reason why it was so easy for Oliver to control me without a touch of resistance.

Just as I was about to start shouting about food, I heard the door open. In came what I presumed was a guard to give me a piece of bread or whatever he could get for me but the person that did walk in was someone I had never seen before but I obviously knew who she was. She just had that air about her that pretty much screamed POWER! It was our founder Amelie. She was dressed in a plain white suit with her hair tied tightly on the top of her head. She was gorgeous but also very frightening.

"Jason Rosser, I know what has happened with Oliver and it is being dealt with. But today I am here to offer you a chance to redeem yourself. How would you like to be a leader in a plan to help me and take down Oliver once and for all?" did she really just say that? Of course I would do anything to lift even a small amount of the cloud I carry above my head every day.

"I will do anything. Just get me out of here and help me redeem myself, please!" I plead.

"Okay now listen closely, Oliver's plan was for you to kill Claire he knew she would sacrifice herself and he's planning on killing Shane at the funeral. You need to intercept this. I do not know how, this is for you, Monica Morrell, Myrnin who is a vampire and Frank Collins to decide."

" Monica Morrell? Are you insane? And who the hell is Myrnin and I thought Frank Collins left Morganville years ago." These were the last people in the world I would choose to help me. Monica was queen bitch and the last time I saw her she wouldn't got down the slide because she was afraid it would chip her bright pink nails, I wonder how she will deal with this. I didn't know who the hell this Myrnin was but with a name like that he had to be a vamp. I mean that name seemed centuries old. And last but not least Frank Collins. Where to start with him? He was the father of the guy's girlfriend I had just killed, he was a psycho path and the last time I had heard he was a drunk and a coke addict who was hooked up with some bike gang. Again, not my first choice, but then again he could always pack a punch.

"Monica came to me with the idea, apparently she had paid attention to Claire when she was rambling with Eve one day about her work and Monica has been feeling very guilty lately about all the bad blood between her and Claire and her and Shane and her and pretty much every human in town so she decided it was time to make things right, which is why she is co-leader in this mission. She's the one who chose you, who chose Myrnin and who chose Mr. Collins. She is the whole reason this ever happened, so you have a lot to repay her. Apparently she picked Mr. Collins because she knew he was now sober and looking to get back at vampires and the moment he heard that they were planning on killing his son, he agreed straight away. Now you asked who Myrnin was well I shall tell you. Myrnin is a very old and very intelligent vampire. Myrnin is slightly insane but Claire was helping him through it, she was his assistant and Monica knew this because of her father who is the Mayor, she also is very intelligent when she chooses to be and she knew he would be a great asset. Now enough with these petty questions go find Monica she is waiting outside the door with a change of clothes and some soap. Leave. Now!"

She unlocked the door and I ran as quickly as I could toward the big metal double doors hoping to god she hadn't changed her mind and decided she was hungry. When I came out the other side the bright lights burned my eyes and there stood in front of me was a complete hottie. Tall, blonde, amazing curves and a cracking pair of legs. Too bad I hated her guts already. I knew this girl, I had always known this girl and she was the most selfish, nasty and backstabbing person you could ever meet. And I had loved her as if she wasn't. This girl was Monica Morrell and no matter how much she denied it and wished it wasn't true, she loved me back. She would come and see me every day after school at our secret hideout in the forest behind the church and even when I was in jail she would sneak away just once a week to come and see me and she would pay off the vamp and the human guards to say that she was never there. After all, she did have a reputation to uphold. We had been doing this since grade 6, since I saved her from falling from a tree and ever since we had been inseparable except for in public then she wanted nothing to do with me. But I didn't care, as long as I got her sometime then she could play Queen bitch all she wanted. And there she stood frowning and glaring at me. I hated her when she was in this mood but after an hour she would relax and be back to the Monica not many people got to know.

"Jason, get these on and we will talk in 15 minutes in the conference room down the hall. Stop looking at me like that! I know I'm gorgeous but keep the drool to yourself haha." oh how sweet and sickly her voice was! It intoxicated me and I could just stand there and listen to it all day but if I valued my life I would do as she said.

After 20 minutes I ran to the conference room knowing I was 5 minutes late and she wouldn't like that. Not one bit! I walked in and sat was Monica at the head of the table tapping her fingernails on the solid oak table. Her best queen bitch glare went straight through me. She couldn't fool me anymore because in her eyes I could see the longing so I walked slowly to her and when I reached her I grabbed her and pulled her towards me and for several seconds that just how we stood. Our bodies pressed so closely together with lips inches apart we were so close I could smell her cherry lip-gloss and feel her breath on my face. Then I lost control I kissed her with all the passion I could muster and pulled her even closer to me squeezing her as if she were my life ring in the middle of the ocean and I hung on for dear life. She was the only thing keeping me grounded and hanging on. I loved her.

"I love you Jason" she whispered as if she was reading my mind. I smirked at this and replied with all my heart.

"I love you too baby." we sat together and discussed everything that happened and the plan. Tomorrow was Claire's funeral and everyone she knew would be there. Most defiantly was Shane and we were going to him because we needed him alive and far away from Oliver. Monica had also said she had a surprise for him that would get him to come with us. Now the idea was that Shane would mostly hang back after the funeral and everyone would leave him in his whirl of heartbreak and depression. , which would give us the perfect opportunity to talk to him. All four of us.

"So it's just you, me, Myrnin and Frank?" I double checked.

"No there is one more person. And here she is right now. Nice work Myrnin I knew you and your crazy ass could pull it off." she had a huge grin on her face. Not something she showed often so I turned round to see what was so thrilling and there stood Claire in an amazing dress she looked Beautiful and totally NOT dead. Well this is new.

"Hey Jason, good to see you when you're not killing Me." she said with a laugh. Obviously she had taken the murder well.

"Um... Claire? How? What? Why?" I stuttered completely bemused.

"Doesn't matter it will make your head hurt but I am Shane's surprise." she said the last bit with a nervous laugh. Obviously she was as spooked by this as I am.

"Now I recommend going straight home Jason don't let anyone see you and we will meet up here at 11am. And before you say Monica I know you are in charge so skip the crap and just listen. Instead of waiting in the church I reckon we wait in the forest just behind it because if anyone goes into the church we are screwed! So anyone know the best spot to spy but stay hidden?" Claire asked. Me and Monica looked right each other and thought of our spot that we used to hide in. There was a huge tree that no one else knew of which had a hollow centre which was huge and we could see everything from the top. "I know where we can hide. But Myrnin you will have to stay further back because Michael will be able to smell you. Also Claire you will have to stay put. I am not putting you in harm's way again, because I'm pretty sure if Oliver sees you're not dead, he will kill you and I won't have your death on my hands again."

"Not happening Jason. End of story. Deal with it. Monica go home, take Jason with you. Myrnin open them a portal then open us to one to Frank so we can fill him in and then we can go to the lab and rest. Good night all and do NOT get caught. Got it?" wow. Claire was learning from Monica everyday about how to put some controling bitchyness into her voice. And I knew that when the portal opened it was time to go. At least I got to spend some time with Monica. At least I hope it's a good thing. And with that we walked through the door and into a world I knew so well it felt like the house was there to welcome me back.

I truly did love this house and it felt like home.

* * *

**_Did you like it? remember to review and give me some feed back i cant improve without your awesome comments :D thanks everyone! _**

**_love you all! in a strange i dont even know you kind of way!_**

**_im not a stalker so chill!... BTW your out of Milk :) x_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys! Oh god i am so so so so sorry i havent updated in ages! between course selction and my other stories this one has kind of taken a back seat :/ thanks for all the reviews ive been getting though i am slightly dissapointed in all of u for not reviewing more but ill forgive you as long as you review for this chapter :P_**

**_read and enjoy guys!_**

* * *

Death is just the beginning

Chapter 6

Claire's POV

Well that went well. Not! We expected Shane to be awake when we talked to him but no he's unconscious and I only have 3 hours till sunset. We tried all the usual, shaking, spraying water we even tried to get Myrnin to use mind control on him but nothing seemed to be working that was until I got so frustrated I just tried the first thing that came to mind, a kiss. It was kind of a sleeping beauty moment when the prince walks up to the sleeping princess and lightly but lovingly pecks her on the lips but mine was full of frustration and passion, not quite as romantic but it did the trick. Shane woke up instantly, I suppose you could say it was true loves kiss, and was surprised at first but suddenly his need and urgency to kiss me and soon enough we were kissing fiercely until I broke it off.

"Shane, listen to me. We need to get inside the church now and talk ASAP I also need you to call Michael and Eve and get them here now." I think my attitude snapped him out of his daze and before I knew it he was the old Shane again only he seemed to be staring at me, too afraid to look away thinking maybe id disappear if he stopped looking for even a second.

About five minutes later Michael and Eve arrived, I would tell you there reactions but I'm afraid that the language was unbelievable and the things Eve did to me were Horror movie of the Year ready. After all the shock, pain and tears we finally got down to business and I explained everything. It got a mixture of emotions and gasps from Eve, red eye and vamp hysterics from Michael and from Shane he just held onto me harder. The closeness with him was just unbelievable I had spent the last week just getting used to the idea of never being able to hold him again and never kissing him, my heart was being ripped from the inside out and I knew that every minute I watched him and thought of him it would only make the ripping so much worse to a point it would be unbearable but the only thing that kept me going was the fact that I knew if I didn't have him at all, even in my thoughts, there would be no pain but there wouldn't be anything in its place. I would become hollow and a shell, a little pain is what I would risk just to see his face every day.

"Okay this may seem the most obvious question in the world too all you smart people but just humour us, why does Oliver want you and Shane dead?" Eve asked and to be perfectly honest I have absolutely no idea but I was saved the embarrassment because just then Amelie walked into the church.

"Well Eve, you see Oliver isn't quite as stupid as he seems. He has come to the conclusion that without Claire this town would fall to pieces and he is quite right. Claire has bought vampires and humans together and it's killing Oliver because he knows no one will fight me on this with everyone so happy, I won't have any rebel attacks for a long time. Oliver doesn't like the fact he isn't in power so by having Claire dead he could easily stir up the humans."

I heard these words but I didn't feel them like a person should when their death is being discussed. But me, I was way too focused on Shanes hot breath smoking down the back of my neck, it set my neck on fire and my heart began to quicken. I could feel myself getting hotter and I thought I was about to explode until someone coughed loudly bringing me back to the present. 3 eyes were glued to me and Shane while another 4 just looked slightly grossed out. Apparently the vampires could hear my heart racing and when everyone else had guess what was going on it made me and Shane the main attraction.

I blushed. A lot.

"I think this is a conversation we best do when everyone is paying attention to the details and not to umm... other things." Myrnin said awkwardly.

"I agree and Claire you have barely an hour left. I suggest you say your hellos and then your goodbyes. I shall see you tomorrow." With that Amelie stood with her entourage and Myrnin, Jason, Monica and Frank and they headed for the door and what I presumed their homes, but you could never be sure in Morganville.

"Let's go home guys." I said with excitement in my voice, I had missed that house. Hell, id missed a lot of things.

"Claire," Michael said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"We still need to talk, like what did Amelie mean by hellos and goodbyes?" I was so hoping none of them had caught onto that. Well hell this was not going to go down well.

"Damn it, I will explain when we get home I don't want to do it here plus, I've missed that house." Three serious faces spread into grins, Eve and Shanes a mocking smile while Michaels more of a knowing one.

The car just pulled up to the curb when I sprinted for the house, not because I was afraid, oh no, but the fact that I just wanted to be somewhere safe, comfy and somewhere I felt welcome. The house had always had a way of making you feel its emotions and it was one not to disappoint.

I walked straight into the house and turned on the lights and a wall of bright happiness hit me. It had missed me and was happy to see me. I could feel a warm fuzzy feeling almost like it was hugging me hello. Silly I know but houses that can feel aren't the weirdest things in Morganville.

I ran to the nearest wall and hugged it back; tears ran down my face as I ran up the stairs to my room to push open the door with as much force as I could muster to see my room exactly the way I had left it.

The red sweater I had taken off earlier that day still hung to the bed post, my science books still lay open on the bed from where I had been studying before Eve had called me down for food.

The tears which had been slowly streaming down my face were now coming in waves of force. Everything was blurry, I couldn't see a thing. A big and warm pair of arms came around me and I automatically knew they were Shanes, his breath down my neck again and his head on my shoulder. We stood in the doorway just looking into the room, both in our own little bubbles until he said,

"No one has even been in here since, since... since that night." He whispered so much pain in his voice. "The first night was hard; I just lay on the floor in the corner and died. I couldn't, no I wouldn't believe that you were gone. After that no one has been in here, too afraid to disturb this one place we have of you that reminds us that you existed."

His words broke my heart, the pain I had caused. I couldn't believe it; he loved me so much and I was so glad I could return that love.

"I will always exist Shane, right here." I pointed to his heart. It was cheesy I know but sometimes the best way to show your true feelings is to be as ridiculous and cheesy as possible.

We embraced. We just held each other more for confirmation that I was here more than anything else and at the point I felt another two set of arms encircle us. I laughed a good, true laugh for the first time in a long time.

It was good to be home.

* * *

**_Did you like it? gosh i hope so and i know it isnt very long but im just setting up and i reckon there should be a battle coming soon! keep reading and pleassssseee REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! xx love you all!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Death is just the beginning

Chapter 7

Clare POV

After Shane and I had reconciled in my room we decided to return to reality and head down stairs towards Michael and Eve. I expected them to be doing the norm, Michael strumming something on his guitar while eve watched some kind of reality TV show that would annoy her so much that Michael would eventually have to turn the TV off, but no eve sat in the corner of the room worry and disbelief sketched over her pale face. Her eyes frantically whizzed from side to side constantly trying to keep up with the pacing vampire in the middle of the living room. Michael stopped dead when he heard us coming and turned and stared at the two of us and just like that he relaxed and his face turned from an anxious expression into something tranquil and pleased.

"Jeez, you guys had me worried, I was about to come up there and look for you two. You've been up there 45 minutes! Clare you have hell of a lot of explaining to do I'm still not completely convinced this is all real. I mean how can you be here? I saw your body for crying out loud!" The emotion filled his voice; it broke my heart seeing the disbelieving and shattered expression he wore. I ran to him and I held him with all I had and he held me just as tightly.

"Shhh Michael, it's alright, I'm here that's all that matters, I'm here! I know it's a lot to take in but trust me. "I looked into his eyes willing him to stay calm and truly see that I'm here and I didn't ever plan on leaving ever again, well except for the fact I have to leave in 11 minutes and counting. Thanks Myrnin for portals!

"Clare I think you had better tell us exactly what Amelie meant by 1 hour. We deserve to know everything." Shane, I had almost forgot he was there. How could I do such a thing? Then again I was forgetting a lot of things today, but at least I had a valid excuse.

"Everyone sit down, come over here Eve it's alright. Everything is going to be fine just please listen to me" I pleaded. It worked because very slowly she rose out of the corner and made her way to the couch, never taking her eyes from mine. She seemed afraid of something, at first I didn't understand what there was to be afraid of but then all of a sudden it clicked, I'm the anomaly here, and I'm the monster, the one that shouldn't be here. She's afraid of what my resurrection meant. I was going to say something until my eye caught something behind everyone, the setting sun glowing through the living room window. I had 6 minutes left. Tops.

"I have six minutes tops. Just know I love you guys so much and I promise I will be back. I always come back alright? Basically it's a Cinderella thing, the wish ends at midnight. In my case, sunset." looked into their eyes and saw confusion in two but understanding in one set. Michaels, he knew. I mean of course he knew he dealt with almost the same thing for god knows how long. I looked to Shane worry stretched over his tired features. Stress lines appeared above his eyes and his mouth seemed to be perfectly fixed at a downward angle, almost as if gravity pulled down at the corners of his mouth, just as if smiling was impossibility.

"Look I'm almost out of time but Michael will explain. He knows what I mean." I glanced meaningfully at Michael. Then I ran to Shane and he opened his arms automatically, realisation dawned on his face.

"I have to go, I won't be here like Michael but I promise I'm watching. Always." with that I stared into his eyes and kissed him. It wasn't sweet or even gentle; no it was full of urgency, hope and unspoken goodbyes. It was a good luck kiss but also a come back to me kiss. It was a kiss full of fright and fears. We both felt the same and as our lips moved together I thought of nothing else but how much I want to stay in Shanes arms forever and never let go but regretfully I had to let go. I did it quick, like ripping off a band aid. One minute we were embracing and the next I was up the stairs and pressing the button to the secret attic, silent tears of goodbye rolling down my cheeks. I had faith in Myrnin but couldn't help but fear that this time he could be wrong.

Up she walked; the stairs seemed to stretch out for miles. She picked up her pace fearing the setting sun but just like a nightmare her legs moved but she seemed to be standing still. Her head was spinning and her breathing rapid, her legs wouldn't move quickly enough.

_I'm not going to make it. Not quick enough. Not quick enough._

Those words kept spinning through her head. Clare wouldn't give up though. She would keep running, she would make it. Not for herself but for Shane and Michael and Eve and even her parents. She wouldn't let them down and she wouldn't break her promise to Shane.

With her last breath of energy she pushed her legs forward with all her might. Her body began to weaken as the setting sun faded into the horizon. The last glow of sunlight slipped away and Clare tumbled to the ground. The shadows that had fallen over the house mocked her for being so weak and slow. She cried a tear as she dragged her limp unmoving body towards the portal wishing that Myrnin would miraculously appear. Slowly the last remaining light left her already blurred vision as she fell into sudden unconsciousness. Her last thought left her words in a silent breath.

_Shane._ She breathed a sigh of regret.

Little did she know that it would not be the last time she thought of him for in the shadows a man lingered. An evil, cruel, heartless man but a man none the less. The man had loved before and had lost love before. He had felt his wall crumble and his heart collapse in on itself leaving the black empty hole that lay in his chest forever reminding of the pain that his love had left inside of him. He stared at girl pity in his eyes as he thought of the pain shr was leaving her beloved in as she passed from one world to the other and then before he could change his mind he bought the girl through the portal and sent her through to her world of dreams and life. Ashe placed her onto the comforting grass in the fields of Limbo he heard her sigh. It was a happy little sigh and sent a smile to his face.

"Sleep now little one, Shane will need you in the coming days. Rest well." with that he left without a single glance back, a fading smile still lingered on his lips.


	8. AN Hey Everyone

Hey everyone, you may choose to read this or you may not.

I've been pretty inactive for a while and i need to get back into the swing of things but to begin with i need some advice on my stories. I'm going to post the name and the summary of the stories and if you like the sounds of it go give it a look for me please! It will help me understand where i need to go from here if you would all just leave me a nice review

I have another one-shot going on for Vampire Academy and I'm not sure if i should continue writing them.

Rose Thorns, Sharper than a Knife

She left him; she ran away from him, she took his only reason for sanity... all the way to Russia. Rose left Adrian at the end of Last Sacrifice, will he keep on living or will he choose the easy way out? ... Swearing inside. * ONE SHOT *

I have a ongoing story for Vampire Academy

Red Ink

Victor Dashkov has escaped and has sworn revenge on none other than Rosemarie Hathaway. Twists and turns will change Rose's life forever. Will her body, heart and soul survive? Set sometime before graduation except Dimitri was never taken by Strigoi.

And very recently i have read the Mortal instruments series and loved it! I just started writing this Fanfic

His Lonely Heart

"Jace for God's sake man! Pull yourself together! She's gone, i know it hurts but your not the only one hurting you know!" "But i loved her Alec, i loved her! Don't you get what that means? she left Alec SHE LEFT ME!" With that he died a bit more inside.

Thanks for reading this and please just check them out!

Thank you for everything


	9. Chapter 8

**_God have i had so much interest in this story! I can't believe how much you all love this! I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up, I just couldn't get it right and to be honest I'm still not completely happy with it but i thought all you fabulous people deserved a chapter :D_**

**_Read and enjoy (I hope) _**

* * *

Death is just the beginning

Chapter 7

Clare POV

After Shane and I had reconciled in my room we decided to return to reality and head down stairs towards Michael and Eve. I expected them to be doing the norm, Michael strumming something on his guitar while Eve watched some kind of reality TV show that would annoy her so much that Michael would eventually have to turn the TV off, but no eve sat in the corner of the room worry and disbelief sketched over her pale face. Her eyes frantically whizzed from side to side constantly trying to keep up with the pacing vampire in the middle of the living room. Michael stopped dead when he heard us coming and turned and stared at the two of us and just like that he relaxed and his face turned from an anxious expression into something tranquil and pleased.

"Jeez, you guys had me worried, I was about to come up there and look for you two. You've been up there 45 minutes! Clare you have hell of a lot of explaining to do I'm still not completely convinced this is all real. I mean how can you be here? I saw your body for crying out loud!" The emotion filled his voice; it broke my heart seeing the disbelieving and shattered expression he wore. I ran to him and I held him with all I had and he held me just as tightly.

"Shhh Michael, it's alright, I'm here that's all that matters, I'm here! I know it's a lot to take in but trust me."I looked into his eyes willing him to stay calm and truly see that I'm here and I didn't ever plan on leaving ever again, well except for the fact I have to leave in 11 minutes and counting. Thanks Myrnin for portals!

"Clare I think you had better tell us exactly what Amelie meant by 1 hour. We deserve to know everything." Shane, I had almost forgot he was there. How could I do such a thing? Then again I was forgetting a lot of things today, but at least I had a valid excuse.

"Everyone sit down, come over here Eve it's alright. Everything is going to be fine just please listen to me" I pleaded. It worked because very slowly she rose out of the corner and made her way to the couch, never taking her eyes from mine. She seemed afraid of something, at first I didn't understand what there was to be afraid of but then all of a sudden it clicked, I'm the anomaly here, I'm the monster, the one that shouldn't be here. She's afraid of what my resurrection meant. I was going to say something until my eye caught something behind everyone, the setting sun glowing through the living room window. I had 6 minutes left. Tops.

"I have six minutes tops. Just know i love you guys so much and I promise I will be back. I always come back alright? Basically it's a Cinderella thing, the wish ends at midnight. In my case, sunset." I looked into their eyes and saw confusion in two but understanding in one set. Michaels, he knew. I mean of course he knew he dealt with almost the same thing for God knows how long. I looked to Shane worry stretched over his tired features. Stress lines appeared above his eyes and his mouth seemed to be perfectly foxed in a downward angle, almost as if gravity pulled down at the corners of his mouth, just as if smiling was an impossibility.

"Look I'm almost out of time but Michael will explain. He knows what I mean." I glanced meaningfully at Michael. Then I ran to Shane and he opened his arms automatically, realisation dawned on his face.

"I have to go, I won't be here like Michael but I promise I'm watching. Always." with that I stared into his eyes and kissed him. It wasn't sweet or even gentle; no it was full of urgency, hope and unspoken goodbyes. It was a good luck kiss but also a come back to me kiss. It was a kiss full of fright and fears. We both felt the same and as our lips moved together I thought of nothing else but how much i want to stay in Shanes arms forever and never let go but regretfully I had to let go. I did it quick, like ripping off a band aid. One minute we were embracing and the next I was up the stairs and pressing the button to the secret attic, silent tears of goodbye rolling down my cheeks. I had faith in Myrnin but I couldn't help but fear that this time he could be wrong.

Up she walked; the stairs seemed to stretch out for miles. She picked up her pace fearing the setting sun but just like a nightmare her legs moved but she seemed to be standing still. Her head was spinning and her breathing rapid, her legs wouldn't move quickly enough.

_I'm not going to make it. Not quick enough. Not quick enough._

Those words kept spinning through her head. Clare wouldn't give up though. She would keep running and she would make it. Not for herself but for Shane and Michael and Eve and even her parents. She wouldn't let them down and she wouldn't break her promise to Shane.

With her last breath of energy she pushed her legs forward with all her might. Her body began to weaken as the setting sun faded into the horizon. The last glow of sunlight slipped away and Clare tumbled to the ground. The shadows that had fallen over the house mocked her for being so weak and slow. She cried a tear as she dragged her limp unmoving body towards the portal wishing that Myrnin would miraculously appear. Slowly the last remaining light left her already blurred vision as she fell into sudden unconsciousness. Her last thought left her words in a silent breath.

_Shane. _She breathed a sigh of regret.

Little did she know that it would not be the last time she thought of him for in the shadows a man lingered. An evil, cruel heartless man but a man none the less. The man had loved before and had lost love before. He felt loves pain and cruel sting, he had felt his walls crumble and his heart collapse in on itself leaving nothing but the black empty hole that lay in his chest forever reminding him of the pain that his love had left inside of him. He stared at girl pity in his eyes as he thought of the pain she was leaving her beloved in as she passed from one world to the other and then before he could change his mind he bought the girl through the portal and sent her through to her world of dreams and life. As he placed her onto the comforting grass in the fields of Limbo he heard her sigh. It was a happy little sigh and sent a smile to his face.

"Sleep now little one, Shane will need you in the coming days. Rest well." with that he left without a single glance back, a fading smile still lingered on his lips.

* * *

**_DID YOU LIKE IT? :D_**

**_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_XX _**


End file.
